Draco's Diaries - I
by whimsicallysure
Summary: Draco's life just took a u-turn. He was in a slump, from a jock to broke. This man was lost as ever. But something is is something new and this his journey of being himself. How magical!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: This is a prequel to my real Dramione drama which is about to unfold. My first work. All constructive criticism welcome!**

Draco was broken. It was exactly one month since he came back from his dark place. The existential crisis. The circumstances of which is another story.

He had just returned from his drive down memory lane (to the nearby airport city), the literal lanes which formed some of his happiest memories. And he drove and relived those moments, smiles all around and away from all of the "real life" that plagued him.  
His phone couldn't resist sharing the joy he felt. He messaged her, he missed her.  
And he returned back home to a not so happy sight. He could see it, the same things were happening that happened that night a month prior to him, a car outside the hookah Bar, the leaving at 12.  
Broken, stupid, Draco. Texted again one last time, because he's had it. He needed to open up, without shame just so he could move on. And he trusted she'd get him!

She didn't reply.

And then one day she did. Draco was excited cuz this was amazing. But not in a way you guys think nah ah. This is different. She was in for a surprise.

And out he came to pick. In classic Draco style. He knew what she liked and he definitely did most things right. So there was a car decorated all around with flowers. It extra special roses on the passenger door and the dash infront of her seats. He knew. It was those little things that actually made her squeal. She was a fantasy queen after all.

And then they went. To a normal average dinner. Small talk went on. A couple of drinks later and he drops this

"See first and foremost im really glad u came. Do You know we had a really bad misunderstanding?  
So i can understand your confused now. so its me. the thing is i shouldnt open up. its always been a disaster and u were right.. we dont gel together. see one thing what i learned from my previous relationship is i didnt open up n be free till 3 years into the relationship and she left almost like u did, with me geting blocked u know?  
But, with you, i felt i could just be myself cuz twinlepathy, trust, what not, Omg, dream come true, atleast that's what i thought. And that was wrong and you were right..

But anyways coming back to you, in practical ways. Forget all the complex emotional ride of mine u had to go through. In simple terms. We had a great time. It was awesome. And It sucks now how our things ended and it deserves to have a better finale. Now we have had a romantic dinner. Let's pend a little more time together, maybe some kisses, maybe more. Call it another amazing night. And say our Goodbyes!

And then we can atleast be Hi Bye friends. Guilt free-no strings-nothing more!"

She was shocked. This was completely unexpected for her. She wasnt lost for words. She knew what to say. But it was certain that she agreed to most of it.

And then they did it, they did get out of that place. The dinner was done and it was time to hit his place. And as soon as they got back it was hands all over and as they made love, she was immensely graceful and him as tender and kind as he could be. She thought to herself "What am I doing? Back to square 1 again?" it hits her again at this point that this shouldn't happen again. And she was right. That was how it should have ended. Or did she feel that way? Was she in love?

That ambiguity passed by quickly. They both were ambitious and busy people and had to say their goodbyes. And as promised they did end happily albeit with a beautiful and revitalized emotional spirit!

And that's one of what led to how I met your mother, my Hermione 3


	2. Chapter 2

Saturday

It's a Saturday. It's one of the two days in a week Draco looks forward to. The other being Wednesday.  
Draco's finals were up in his muggle university. Despite his mind being elsewhere, Draco had pulled through. The last leg of his finals still remained. And after hours and days of binge drinking, he was tired. Tonight was gonna be a night of some quiet study time.

As he sat down with his muggle books, his mind kept fleeting as he suffered from his severe lack of focus. You can't actually describe him as someone who has lost his focus. His focus was as strong as ever, albeit the focus was on everything but muggle. Hogwarts. Oh Hermione!

His night lamp flickered.

And there was a buzz on his phone.

He secretly hoped it had been her. But he feared it. For he knew he was crazy. A high functioning sociopath with an acute resolute persistence. Just can't give up right? So he has to respond. He has to give in again!

They go for a walk this time. Draco ditched his car. He wanted it to be easy, natural and simple. Because he felt more at peace this time. People ask him, "How do u know she's the one?". He never answered them for he very well knew she wasn't. But if just a seconds worth of her smile takes all his stress away, She could very well be right?"

As they spoke, they realized they had different outlook on things. That's what's weird about memories right? As fragile as our predictions for the future are, the emotions and feelings of the present, mould our recollection of the past. Almost makes you wonder, what if nothing in the past or future mattered, if it's so susceptible to our experiences of present?  
After all they knew this. They had this in common. A life supposed to be taken "One day at a time"

As heated as their discussions went that night. They needed. There were things she needed to hear. And maybe that's what she just needed too, the right things, the little things. But he did not know. He wouldn't know till he actually had the time to watch her, see and understand like he always did. Because He knew nothing mattered. Only "the now" did matter - That moment. It always seemed like time with her isnt enough, and hours together always felt like minutes. He knew he had to let go of Hogwarts, the magic and the anxiety of their future. For the greatest magic of all was at that moment, with her on his arm. And the words she spoke that changed him.

Ironically that magic,

it was the magic of the muggles,

the magic of love.

... (to be continued)


End file.
